1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for making or preparing liquid coffee while supplying hot water from a hot water supply means into a dripper in which coffee powder is contained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho No. 55-54998 discloses a liquid coffee making device comprising a main body having a bracket section at the upper portion thereof, a hot water supply means housed in the main body, a dripper attached to the bracket section of the main body, and a liquid coffee receiver located under the dripper. The dripper has an outlet at the bottom thereof. A cap for the liquid coffee receiver is provided with an opening. When the liquid coffee receiver is located under the dripper, this opening of the receiver is opposed to the outlet of the dripper at a certain interval. The dripper contains coffee powder therein and hot water is supplied into the dripper to make liquid coffee. The liquid coffee receiver collects liquid coffee flowing through the outlet of the dripper.
In the case of this conventional liquid coffee making device, the outlet of the dripper is separated from the opening of the liquid coffee receiver to have an interval between them, as described above. Liquid coffee made in the dripper flows from the outlet of the dripper into the opening of the liquid coffee receiver, passing through the interval between them. Therefore, liquid coffee contacts outside air, while passing through the interval, to thereby lower its temperature. Particularly when room temperature is low and in cases where no heating is applied to the liquid coffee receiver to keep liquid coffee hot and where it takes relatively long time to make liquid coffee as often seen in the liquid coffee making device used for business purpose, the temperature of liquid coffee thus made is more likely to be lowered.